


All through the night, with you

by cutiepatootieharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, No Sex, Sick!Harry, This is pure fluff, and its two am Jesus I need sleep, harry is louis' baby, its just pure cutness okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepatootieharry/pseuds/cutiepatootieharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's sick and Louis is there for him no matter what. Which results in the waking of their four year old daughter and some family cuddles, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All through the night, with you

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't already read the tags, I wrote this during the wee hours of the morning with lack of to no sleep so bare with me if there's any mistakes 
> 
> and, as always, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> comments & kudos are greatly appreciated (-:

It begins with a jolt, low and rumbling through his stomach. Harry is already burning up, even though the air conditioning unit seems to be working in double time. He doesn't know how to describe what he's feeling, he just knows that something isn't right. With that thought in mind he starts to sit up ever so slowly. 

Next to him, Louis is sprawled out fast asleep. Harry untangles his arms from around his own waist, being sure not to disturb his peace. Once the task is done, Harry is finally free to get up. He walks, well more or so waddles, towards the bathroom and shuts the door when he is inside. Still, Harry makes sure the door shuts as quietly as possible. He does this for two reasons, really. 

One being Louis. The first reason is always Louis, without doubt nor fail. But second comes Elle. She's his daughter, the light of his life. Harry had been wrapped around her finger since she was born. If he had one regret it would be not having the ability to carry Elle. But, thinking back he knows Louis did an amazing job. Incredible actually, and he loves him more and more everyday for it. Thanks God for his beautiful daughter and an even more incredible husband. 

Harry's head is now laid back against the door, absorbed in his own thoughts so much he forgets the pain. Nonetheless it regains its presence via a rippling sensation  
in his abdomen. The pain subsides after a minute or so allowing Harry to catch his breath. He dry heaves for a moment and then finally finds oxygen. It's silent the after he catches his breath for good. His strength restored and breath caught, Harry stands up. He knows the only solution is to try to at least go to the bathroom. So, he does, sliding his pants down past his ankles practically flinging them across the small room. He begins to pee for what seems like the billionth time that day. This sickness has gone on for a day or so but Harry can't seem to tell Louis. To his advantage, Louis is a heavy sleeper which makes things about one hundred percent easier. 

Harry finishes his business and proceeds to wash his hands. Half way through singing the alphabet, he read somewhere it helps to ensure all germs are properly washed away, the stomach pain retches through him once more. It's as if his body becomes a catapult, being thrown down toward the toilet. As if on air he begins to vomit. Usually it's bearable and if not at least a controllable but, this sudden bout is different and there is no controlling it. He tries to gain control over the one thing he may have left, his noise level. Softening his gagging and silencing his whimpers. With all his might, Harry tries but does not succeed. 

Just as a second round of vomit starts pouring out the door to the small bathroom is being swung open. 

It's Louis. Of course it's Louis. 

"H, darling, what happened?" 

Louis' eyes are frantic as he surveys the scene that violently sprawls out in front of him. Vomit that hadn't made it into its desired destination and another liquid he isn't too sure of. He searches Harry's face for answers but comes up with nothing. He then kneels down to his husband's level at the toilet. 

"Lou-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Harry crokes, turning to face the mounting expression of worry on Louis' face. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather" he tries to say it in the most joking tone but Louis has none of it. 

"Why didnt you wake me? I-I could have helped." His voice raises up higher and higher as each word leaves his mouth. Harry can't tell if he's angry or just confused. He settles on labeling it as both just as another bout of pain rolls through his belly. It's deeps, near his right side. Harry heaves himself over the rim of the toilet bowl letting out a groan as he does so. 

Louis there, holding his hair back and beginning to rub small circles into his back. 

He whispers, "There you go babes, it's okay." Louis goes as far as planting the smallest and most delicate of kisses along his ear and neck. The bout passes in minutes and Harry is left looking up at Louis' intense blue eyes. They look soft but still full of worry. 

"Are you feeling better, love?" He asks hands still running along his spine. 

"For now, but I'm sure it will be back." Harry huffs and begins to stand up, taking his husbands hands into his own. "Sorry for waking you up." 

"Why would you say that? This, this is a partnership" Louis gestures at the air in between them and meets Harry's glance before finishing,"in sickness and in health, yeah?" 

Harry smiles at Louis' words and scolds himself for forgetting that what they have is in fact a team effort. "Yeah, without a doubt. I'm just sorry, and I love you." he says looking down. 

His chin is lifted by delicate fingers and intense eyes. 

"I love you more. Now, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" He flicks his eyebrow up and Harry nods. 

"Why don't you go change and I'll clean up this. Then we can go from there," He looks up at Harry once again, "okay?" 

Harry nods and makes his way past Louis after kissing his forehead. Once he can see Harry on the other side of their bedroom, near the closet, Louis shuts the door and begins rummaging under the sink. He finds all he needs including, wipes and antibacterial spray. Louis starts with the vomit near the rim of the bowl then making his way to the floor, still unsure of the liquid on its surface. He wipes it up regardless, wrapping up his work as janitor for the night. Cleaning supplies tucked back away and childproof lock in place, he makes his way back to bed. 

\- - - 

2:37 am. 

That's when he wakes up next, not even an hour past. But, this time it's for a reason other than his stomach, in which pain has subsided. No, this time it's his bladder. He needs to pee, like is in desperate need to do so. So much so he may burst. More frantically than the last time, Harry tries to pull out from under the covers and out of bed, but he doesn't make it. A warm gush wooshs out and he is left sitting in a damp puddle. 

Gross is the first word that comes to mind as he looks down at this legs. Hadn't not bothered to turn on any lights, he stares into the darkness at an even darker patch on his flannel pajamas. He cannot believe the situation he is currently in. Not since he'd been a baby, had he wet the bed. It had been ages proper ages but, here he is now. 

After his initial thoughts rack his brain Harry doesn't exactly know what to do. And he can't, he doesn't want to. He'd be embarrassed to ask Louis for help. Although after ten minutes of even more thought, Harry comes to terms for it being his only option. 

"Lou," he whispers gently shaking his shoulder, "Lou, are you awake?" 

A soft grumble escapes Louis as he flops over in their bed, "Hmm?" 

"I-I kinda..." His voice trails off realizing how embarrassed he is to say these next words. 

Louis is fully awake now, well as fully as you could get for the clock nearing almost three. "What is it, Haz? A-Are you alright, love?" He sits up, turning over to face Harry. 

"I-I peed Lou. Fucking wet myself like a toddler. I-" 

He's cut off by Louis, who is pulling himself out of bed. He walks over to Harry's side, reaching for the lamp switch on the bedside table. The light is dim but illuminates the scene pretty well. 

"Oh, H. It's alright love." He surveys the damage and then goes to pull Harry's pajama bottoms off. 

"I'll go get a bath started, just wait here" he says planting another one of his famous forehead-kisses on Harry. Turning on his heels he heads towards the bathroom, leaving the door open this time. Louis figures that if they were to close it one more time Elle would be up for sure. 

Hot water begins running through the spout and Louis lets it start filling up all the way. As it does so, he makes his way back to Harry's side. 

"I'm so sorry, I feel like a complete idiot..." Harry squeaks. 

"If you apologize one more time   
Styles I swear, I will scream." 

Harry shakes his head and giggles, "You wouldn't dare," he proclaims, playing along with Louis, "You'd wake up Elle." 

Louis laughs, "I won't only if you stop saying sorry. I've told you and I will tell you again, in sickness and in health. And that's that." 

"I know, believe me I do," Harry counters back, "but, this is just- disgusting." 

"Hey now, the roles could easily be switched and I could be in your position as with you in mine. Don't be embarrassed. This is what we're here for. That's the promise we made. To be there for one another." 

Harry doesn't say anything. He just takes it all in. Louis' words are like silk for his ears, it just reminds him of how he first came to love the man situated in front of him. Louis senses his thinking and continues to speak without pause 

"Come on now my lovely, let's go get you cleaned up" he holds out his hand for Harry to take and hoists him out of bed. Leaving a puddle on the bed sheets. 

Harry's head is starting to feel hazy as he tries to lift himself into the tub of warm water. As hard as he tries to not become an even more clumsier mess than he already is, he fails. But, as always, Louis is right behind him. Hands locked onto his hips, guiding him into the water. 

"There we go, babes. How s'it feel?" He asks kneeling down to match the height of the tub. Harry lays his head back and hums a bit. 

"Good. S'good." 

Louis nods with a smile and grabs the bar of soap of the ledge along with a loofa. He lathers it up and begins to wash Harry's back, massaging as he goes along. Harry's humming becomes even more intense as the loofa goes lower. 

"Stomach still hurt, love?" 

"No, s'all gone." 

"Good." Louis says, standing up. His mission now is to get Harry's front clean. So, he rolls up the legs of his pants and steps into the soapy water. Leaning down he begins to gently scrub Harry's chest and belly. He has no intention of stopping the thought of seeing Harry pregnant, just like this. Carrying a baby, his baby. 

Once he's finished with his chest and stomach, Louis moves down towards Harry's thighs. He gives them a massaging scrub and rings out the loofa when he's finished. Louis leaves Harry to sit in the still warm water for a few extra minutes while he goes back into the bedroom. Opening Harry's side of their shared closet he takes out a second set of pajamas. 

"Alright love, ready to come out?" Louis asks as he enters the bathroom. Harry hums a yes and goes on to push himself up and out of the tub. Louis walks quickly over to support his back and hips. With both their efforts Harry is lifted out of the tub and onto a plush towel Louis has set up while preparing his bath. 

Louis loves taking care of Harry, it's his favorite thing next to Elle. She's his first favorite, always. And now that he thinks about it, he's surprised she hasn't woken up. He continues to slide Harry's boxers up and then pauses. 

"I'll be right back" he whispers to into his husband's ear and returns a few moments later with an object in his hands. 

"What's that?" Harry asks 

"Nothing but a little something to help you get the sleep you need and deserve." He answers with a small smile 

Then he realizes it. Louis brought him an adult sized nappy. Oh god, he cant believe it. Louis is down at Harry's ankles pulling it up his legs. 

"You did not." He somewhat gaps. Louis simply shrugs at Harry's reaction. 

"Babes, only you and me will know, I promise." As if they're back in primary school, Louis holds out his pinky for Harry to take. 

"Not even Elle and I swear if you-" 

"Would I ever break a promise?" 

Harry shakes his head. The last promise Louis had made was when they were both sixteen and eighteen, fresh into uni. That's when he had promised to marry Harry. 

"Tell me wawt?" A small voice sounded from the doorway to their bedroom. It was Elle and Louis had spoke too soon when he'd said she'd be awake by now. 

"Shit." Harry breathed out. 

"Shh, it's alright. Here" quickly he got Harry dressed, nappy and all. "Now you go out and talk to her" he commanded. 

"And what in the bloody hell am I supposed to say?"

"Just pull her into bed with you, she'll be so excited to be laying next to you, she'll forget to ask questions." 

He nods at first but realizes soon that they have a rather large issue. "Our bed Lou, it's-" 

Louis nods, "Right right right, dammit." With a snap of his fingers he's finally he comes up with a solution, "pick her up and take her into the guest bedroom, we can all have a cuddle there." 

"Genius." Harry answers as he heads into the bedroom where Elle stands, blanket, tired eyes and all. 

"Hey bug. Did we wake you?" He ask lifting her into his arms. "I'm sorry love." Elle burrows her face into the crook of his neck and nods the smallest of nods. 

"Why don't we all have a cuddle, yeah? Me, you and Papa?" At tha she nods frantically, her face still buried. 

Harry takes her and her blanket into their guest bedroom and pulls down the sheets. He sets Elle down and gets under the covers. Within seconds she's making her way into his chest, giving Harry the proper and Tomlinson famous, Elle-cuddle. 

Louis joins them a few moments later but stops himself at the foot of the bed. He absolutely loves this. The two most important people in his life, cuddled together in one bed. He desperately digs around for his iPhone, getting the camera ready. He makes sure his sound is off before he snaps the photo. He takes it quickly and pulls open Instagram. 

'Sick husbands + Early mornings = Family cuddles (:' 

It posts rather quickly and he then hops into bed. 

"And then there were three." 

He whispers to no one but himself, beginning to doze off.


End file.
